team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazama/ Yuuki Terumi
Hazama is a captain of the N.O.L's Intelligence Department, and one of the main antagonist in hte Blazblue series. He was also Yuuki Terumi, a former member of the Legendary Six Heroes, and the creator of hte Azure Grimoir and, by extension, the Black Beast. In the games, he was killed off by Hakumen in Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma. He is slated to make an apperance in Seanzilla's Azure Rebellion story and future story made by OverNerd. He's also one of the main atagonist in GammaTron's Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Rewrite story. Appearance *Hazama Hazama's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. Upon revealing himself as Terumi, he removes his hat and tie, his hair spikes upward, and he opens his eyes, which are gold with snake-like slits for pupils. His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer. In his ghost form, he appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and green veins. His facial features consist of a single beady green eye and a red mouth curled into an eerie, wide smile. *Terumi Terumi wears a hooded yellow cape along with long black ribbons across his arms. He also retains a few articles of clothing from his Hazama persona, including an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, two belts, and black pants. Personality *Hazama Hazama maintained a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a member of the Intelligence Department. He claimed to hate fighting and preferred to avoid conflict. This, however, was simply a guise to his true nature. When people saw through it, he showed his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He had no qualms with killing those who got in his way, and did not seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions. *Terumi Evil incarnate – no two words could better sum up Terumi so succinctly. Cruel, sadistic, and insane beyond measure, Terumi delighted in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relished pure chaos. He would provoke and manipulate others for his own amusement, and ruthlessly torture anyone who got in his way. He also had a cynical view on life. Powers In battle, both Hazama and Terumi wield the Nox Nyctoris, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, a steel hook crafted in the shape of a snake that they summon in front of them, attached to a chain of green/black energy, which they could use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between them and their foes. Relationships *Hazama Sho Yuuki: Hazama's son, When they first met Hazama was quick to act like the doting and loving father towards Sho and gave the young hero what he always secretly wanted in life a father, however this was all a game to Hazama who was purposely controlling and fooling with Sho's feelings in order to make Sho "weak" so he would never defy Hazama. *Terumi Sho Yuuki: Terumi is the exact reason Sho was born, when Sho's mother Alice met Hazama or rather Terumi so long ago they fought and due to an attack by Alice an enraged Terumi raped and beat her to death until he ultimately left her for dead...however she survived and would give birth to Sho. Trivia Category:Blazblue Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains